Why She So Popular!
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: Shikamaru dan Temari saling tak tatang diri mereka masing-masing, populer? khe, mereka tak akan menyadari hal itu. RnR! :D Humor for ooc maybe hehe


**Hai! setelah lama tak nongol di dunia perfanfic-an ini akhirnya hime kembali! JEJENG! Nee-nee, kalau mau liat gambar-gamabar hime follow instagram ya! touhime HAHAHAHA (malah promosi) Yasudah, terimakasih sudah mau menengok fanfic ini!  
**

* * *

**Naruto bukan punya saya dan fanfic ini hanya fiksi belaka**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Why she so popular?!**

**.**

**Temari x Shikamaru**

* * *

"Shikamaru!" teriak wanita berambut pirang berusaha membangunkan suaminya itu.

Si empunya nama 'Shikamaru' masih terlelap tidur. Rambutnya tergerai indah, bagian atas tubuhnya tak tertutup apapun menampilkan dada bidang beserta otot-otot yang menggiurkan iman. Sedangkan sang istri, yang tentu dengan yukata hitamnya berusaha membangunkan Shikamaru. Kemarin malam, lelaki Nara itu berkata kalau pagi-pagi sekali ia harus menghadiri rapat penting pukul 09:00, dan kini sudah pukul 07:00. Dua jam lagi rapat itu akan dimulai. Yah kini Nara Temari kehabisan akal untuk membangunkan suaminya itu.

"Shika! Katanya ada rapat penting!" ucapnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Shikamaru ke kanan ke kiri.

Merasa terganggu, Shikamarupun menarik lengan Temari dan menenggelamkan wajah cantik itu di dada bidangnya. "Berisik," ucapnya.

Pada awalnya Temari tersipu dengan tingkah laku Shikamaru, namun kemudian iapun kesal dan menggigit dada bidang Shikamaru. "AAAAAAAW!" teriak Shikamaru ke sakitan serta tak menyangka akan digigit. Temari yang lepas dari pelukan Shikamaru langsung mengambil kipas besar kesayangannya.

"Bangun atau ku lempar?".

Ah pagi yang ramai memang.

* * *

Pada akhirnya Shikamarupun pergi ke tempat Hokage—Kakashi. Rapat penting akan segera dimulai. Shikamaru berjalan dengan malas, sejujurnya ia masih capek karena pekerjaannya kemarin. Namun sebagai salah satu orang penting di Konoha, ia tak bisa mengingkari janji rapat penting tersebut. Akhirnya ia sampai di tempat Kakashi.

"Ah! Shikamaru-san!" teriak seorang lelaki paruh baya.

"Apa kabar Yudo-san?" sapa Shikamaru sopan. Kini ia sudah beradai di tengah-tengah rapat penting tersebut.

Orang yang dipanggil Yudopun tersenyum garing, "Jangan formal begitu lah!" ucapnya malu-malu.

Yudo adalah salah satu tim eksperimen di Konoha. Shikamaru melihat beberapa wajah asing di rapat tersebut. Namun ada juga wajah-wajah yang familiar seperti Sakura, Sai, Shino serta Kiba. Kakashi memimpin rapat dengan tegas. Rapat mengenai eksperimen eksperimen baru yang ada di Konoha. Setelah rapat selesai beberapa orang-orang penting masih berada di sana. Shikamaru hendak menjadi orang pertama yang pergi dari situ namun langkahnya tertahan.

"Nara-san, kalau tidak keberatan bolehkah aku titip salam untuk Temari-san?" ucap salah satu lelaki di sana.

"Ah! Aku juga mau titip salam untuknya!" ucap Yudo secara tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya bingung. Salam untuk Temari? Memangnya istrinya itu siapa?. Wajah Shikamaru semakin bingung ketika mereka secara tiba-tiba membicarakan Temari.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Temari-san, murid-muridku juga banyak yang mengaguminya," ucap Shino dan membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Eh? Kau serius? Di rumah sakit juga banyak yang suka menggoda Temari-san!" ucap Sakura semangat.

Shikamaru yang awalnya tak peduli kini menjadi 'sangat peduli'. Apakah istrinya sangat terkenal?. "Kalian ini apa-apaan sih, memangnya dia itu artis apa," ucap Shikamaru berusaha acuh.

Kiba memasang wajah bingung, "Kau tak tahu Shika?! Dia terkenal karena kecantikannya bodoh!" ucap Kiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Shikamaru.

Kini Shikamaru semakin speechless. Terkenal karena kecantikkannya? Harus Shikamaru akui kecantikan Temari memanglah nilai plus yang paling bisa ia banggakan, tapi mana mungkin satu desa Konoha terpikat akan kecantikannya?.

"Kalau aku boleh berkomentar—" ucap Kakashi yang nampak tertarik, "—Temari-san memang cantik, sampai beberapa orang dari luarpun mengakui kecantikannya,". Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, Shikamaru kini sangat terkejut.

"Betul sekali! Beberapa hari yang lalu ia menjadi sukarelawan di rumah sakit dan hasilnya ia sangat populer," ucap Sakura lagi.

Shikamaru sudah tak kuat mendengar percakapan mereka. Lelaki itupun memilih pergi dari ruang rapat tersebut.

"Arara—Dia jadi marah kan," ucap Kakashi pelan.

* * *

Ia baru sadar kalau yang menganggap istrinya special bukan hanya dirinya seorang, namun seluruh desa. Shikamaru mencintai Temari karena sifat Temari yang tak bisa ia biarkan, karena Temari selalu ada dalam pikirannya. Baginya kecantikan Temari adalah bonus untuknya. Namun siapa sangka hal yang selama ini ia anggap 'bonus' malah menjadi daya tarik besar sang istri. ARGH! Memikirkannya saja Shikamaru sudah kesal.

"Sampai nanti Temari-san!"

Telinga Shikamaru menangkap nama yang taka sing. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang selama ini tertunduk, Temari berada di hadapannya. Wanita itu berjalan tepat di depannya. Nampaknya wanita merepotkan itu tak menyadari keberadaan Shikamaru. Haruskah ia menghampirinya?.

"Temari-san cantik ya! Wajahnya dewasa sekali!"

"Andai Temari-san belum memiliki suami—kurasa aku punya kesempatan,"

"Sudah anggun, pintar, bisa diandalkan lagi! Ramah pula, terlebih lagi dia kakak tertua Kazekage Sunakan? Coba dia menjadi menantuku!"

"Ingin deh rasanya punya kakak seperti Temar-san, pasti tiap hari aku akan dimanja olehnya~!"

Kuping Shikamaru terasa panas. Oi oi apakah kalian tidak lihat suami dari wanita yang kalian elu-elukan ada disini?!. Shikamaru mengepal tangannya erat-erat. Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat damat cemburu. Temari tiba-tiba berhenti seakan-akan menyadari sesuatu. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap lelaki berambut nanas tersebut.

"Shikamaru?" ucapnya tak yakin.

Shikamaru menatap istrinya sekilas. Ia masih terlalu kesal. Merasa ada yang tak beres, Temaripun mendekatkan diri pada Shikamaru. "Sejak kapan kau disini?".

Shikamaru tak menjawab, "Shi-ka-ma-ru-?" panggil Temari dengan mengeja namanya.

"Ck, Apa?!" ucap Shikamaru kesal.

Melihat reaksi Shikamaru yang menyebalkan Temaripun menginjak kaki suaminya itu kencang-kencang hingga Shikamaru tersentak serta merintih kesakitan. "AW! Apa-apaan kau Tema—" ucapan Shikamaru terhenti melihat cengiran dari wajah istrinya.

"Nah! Itu hukuman untukmu karena bersikap aneh dari tadi pagi!" ucap Temari riang.

Suasana hati Temari nampaknya sedang baik, jarang sekali. Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya malu. Jangan-jangan ia terlalu berlebihan cemburu pada istrinya?.

"Temari," panggil Shikamaru.

Temari menengok ke arah lelaki tersebut, "Hn?". Shikamaru merangkul bahu Temari dan sontak membuat Temari kaget. Jarang sekali suaminya itu mau bermesraan di depan umum. Shikamaru mengecup pelan kepala Temari. Ah—ia baru sadar kalau ia memiliki istri yang nyaris sempurna—kalausajaistrinyaitutakmenyebalkansertamerepotkan—.

"Shi-Shikamaru! Ada apa?!" ucap Temari panik.

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan. Ia hanya ingin memamerkan istrinya sesekali. Ia ingin agar semua orang tahu kalau Temari adalah miliknya.

"Temari-san! Jangan bikin kami iri dong!" teriak beberapa gadis.

"Temari-sensei sungguh beruntung dapat dirangkul oleh Shikamaru-san!".

Shikamaru menangkap suara-suara gadis-gadis muda itu. Temari tertawa garing dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lelaki Nara itu tak pernah melihat istrinya seperti itu. Temari kesal karena gadis-gadis itu terus saja membicarakan Shikamaru dihadapannya, bahkan ketika Shikamaru sedang romantic begini—gadis-gadis itu tetap saja meneriaki nama Shikamaru. Sejujurnya banyak diantara mereka yang menyukai Shikamaru dan terkadang hal itu membuat Temari resah, akan tetapi wanita itu berusaha mempercayai suaminya. Shikamaru tertegun melihat raut wajah Temari yang berubah menjadi kesal. Iapun hendak tertawa namun niatnya ia urungkan. Kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi Temari.

"Jangan cemberut, jelek," ucap Shikamaru pelan.

Temari tertegun, tak biasanya lelaki itu peka. Temari mencubit lengan Shikamaru yang ada di pundaknya. "Bagaimana aku tak cemberut kalau setiap hari aku mendengar mereka memuja-mujamu, berharap jadi istri keduamu,".

Shikamaru terkejut mendapati Temari berkata seperti itu, Iapun nyaris tertawa. Jadi bukan hanya dirinya saja yang cemburu saat orang lain mengelu-elukan pasangan hidupnya?. Shikamaru membelai lembut rambut Temari.

"Kau tahu, saat rapat tadi kau dapat banyak salam dari orang-orang penting Konoha," ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya.

Mata Temari berbinar-binar, "Ehh benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus menyalami mereka balik," ucapnya.

Shikamaru kesal dan mencubit pipi Temari yang tak peka itu, "Oi—mereka itu menyukaimu! Mereka memuji-muji kecantikanmu dan berkata seberapa terkenalnya dirimu sampai orang luarpun mengakuinya! Merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru.

"Sungguh? Aku tak tahu hal itu.. kurasa kau malah lebih terkenal diantara daun muda," Temari nampak berpikir.

"Dan Nara Temari, kau harus tahu banyak yang ingin menjadikanmu sebagai kakak bahkan istri mereka.. ibu-ibu juga ada yang menginginkan kau jadi menantu merekan," ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah kesal.

Temari sedikit terkejut, "Benarkah? Aku tak pernah tahu hal itu, aku terkejut—selama ini aku hanya mendengar para wanita baik muda ataupun tua ingin menjadikan dirimu kekasih serta menantu, bukan diriku tapi dirimu," ucap Temari heran diiringin sedikit raut kesal mengingat kejadian-kejadian lalu.

Shikamaru mendecih, "Ck, karena itulah kau lebih populer dariku Putri Suna," ucapan Shikamaru menjadi tanda tanya di kepala Temari.

"Hn? 'Karena itulah'?" tanya Temari bingung.

Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Temari dan membisikan sesuatu, "Karena tulusanmu itulah semua orang jatuh hati," sungguh, Temari kini tengah berwajah merah padam.

Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Shikamaru yang melihat tingkah laku istrinya itu hanya menyeringai tak jelas dan berkata, "Merepotkan,".

Padahal sebenarnya mereka tak tahu di belakang mereka banyak warga Konoha yang lebih mengangumi kecocokan pasangan itu. Kepintaran dan karisma Shikamaru yang bisa diandalkan bersanding dengan kedewasaan dan keterampilan Temari yang diiringi wajah nan cantik. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang cocok jika disatukan.

* * *

**.**

**END**

**.**

* * *

**Bagaimana fanfic ini?! Fanfic ini terilhami setelah kecewa dengan novel Shikamaru Hiden.. APA-APAAN ENDINGNYA CUMA BEGITU?! ENDINGNYA CUMA NGAJAKIN TEMARI MAKAN DAN PADAHAL TIAP UJIAN CHUUNIN JUGA MEREKA SELALU MAKAN BARENG, BUAT APA ?! menyebalkan sekali ya… maka dari itu aku membuat fanfic ini! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHE semoga kalian suka ya !** maafkan untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat di fanfic ini.


End file.
